Noche De Halloween
by ShAnEbiLaSi
Summary: especial de dia de brujas! a haruka le gusta atemorizar a las demas sailor en la noche de halloween, cansadas de eso deciden vengarce ¿ que traman en su contra?, mal summary mejor entren y lean xD


**Esta fic se me ocurrió hoy en la tarde al ver a varios niños disfrazados por las calles (lo sé todavía es 30 y ya hay gente pidiendo dulces u_u) bueno especial de noche de brujas espero que les agrade y como dicen**

**¡Truco o trato! Feliz halloween xD**

Era una Fría noche del mes de octubre, el viento estaba inquieto, sonaba como si vibrara a ratos la risa del demonio. A la luz de la luna, los _árboles_ y las flores _forman extrañas_ sombras, algunas alargadas como si se tratara de un fantasma. En una enorme casa situada a las afueras en una de las zonas mas elegantes de la ciudad se observaba una sombra. Estaba al pie de la escalera que llevaba al oscuro ático que solo se utilizaba para guardar chucherías y trastos que no se servían. Subía las crujientes escaleras y se asomo, no había nadie, que bien se dijo para si misma. Se acerco sigilosamente hasta el viejo baúl que había pertenecido a su abuela como temiendo que sus pasos sean escuchados.

Al llegar frente a el inmediatamente lo abrío dejando ver un viejo álbum junto varios autos de juguetes y mi colección de estampas. Todo eso era su tesoro, como niño al descubrir sus obsequios en navidad se apresuro a sacar el álbum y al empezar hojearlo no puedo suprimir la risa que le invadió a ver las fotos, tantos recuerdos de la noche de halloween.

Este año a quien le toca…- dio vuelta a un par de paginas donde había una foto de mina con cara de susto- a ver mina fue el año antepasado, que divertida estuvo esa jajaja

_---Flash back---_

_Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y mina se dirigía rumbo a Game Crow ya que esa tarde Haruka le había pedido encontrarse ahí. Al entrar al lugar vio que todo estaba desierto y por ningún lado había rastro de Haruka, entonces decidió jugar un rato en el simulador de fórmula uno. Coloco la moneda en la ranura, tomo firmemente el volante en espera de que la cuenta regresiva llegara a su fin y al ver la palabra "Go" en la pantalla el bólido salió a toda velocidad hasta posicionarse en el primer puesto. Cuando faltaba una vuelta mas para terminar la carrera el simulador se apago._

_Pero que demon…_

_En ese momento el lugar quedo en penumbra no había ni una sola luz mina observo a su alrededor pero no distinguía nada por la oscuridad. El lugar se veía tan tétrico y deprimente contrario a como estaba de día lleno de personas y risas, empezó a deambular por el lugar en busca del apagador después de atravesar el lugar casi por completo se aproximo al cuarto donde estaban las mesas de pull y distingue una figura borrosa entre las mesas, cuando se acerca ve que hay un hombre tendido en el suelo sobre un charco, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el charco era de _

_SANGRE!! WUA!!_

_Al tratar de huir topa con algo o más bien con alguien, levanta la vista y el terror la invade no podía creer lo que veía, su lengua se paralizo y sus mano se pusieron rígidas y quietas, de su boca salió un gemido apenas audible. Frente a la chica estaba un zombie tenia ropa del siglo pasado su piel era verde y tenía la cuenca de un ojo vacía. Mina estaba petrificada pero al recobrar conciencia salió corriendo pasando por un lado del zombie estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta automática pero no se abrió haciendo que la rubia se estampara contra ella, en eso sintió un flashazo que la cegó unos minutos._

_-haaaaaaaa mis ojos!!! No veo!!! Muaaaa!!!_

_Se tallo varias veces los ojos y cuando recupero la vista vio que el zombie se dirigía hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces retrocedió varios pasos para después lanzarse contra la puerta que en esos momentos se abrió haciendo que la chica terminara con la cara enterrada en el suelo. Empezaron a escucharse risas y fue entonces que vio a haruka salir detrás de un auto con una cámara fotográfica en mano de ahí es de donde había provenido esa luz._

_Haruka hay que escapar un- mina hacía gestos extraños imitando movimientos muy al estilo frankenstein- hay un ZOMBIE!!!_

_en eso salió del lugar el zombie._

_Haruka ayúdame!!!_

_La joven soltó una enorme carcajada al igual que el zombie._

_¿Pero qué diablos está pasando?- pregunto mina._

_Jajajaja mina feliz halloween!! Jajaja caíste en mi broma jajaja- dijo la sailor del viento._

_¿Broma? ¿Esto es una broma? _

_Si hubieras visto tu cara fue tan cómico jajaja_

_¿Entonces quien es él?_

_El zombie se quito la máscara mostrando a un sonriente Andrew._

_Feliz halloween – le dijo el chico haciendo que mina se fuera de espalda y terminara desmayada._

_---Fin Flash back---_

Haruka se limpio una lagrima que le salió de tanto reir.

Entonces mina le toco el zombie, amy la bibliotecaria asesina, Rei el vampiro- mientras iba diciendo esto mantenía la cuenta con sus manos- a setsuna la momia, hotaru la muñeca del diablo, lita la bruja, a serena el pastel come hombres, Rini el hombre del pantano huy con ella si se me fue un poco la mano casi se me ahoga jaja- volvió a reir haruka volviendo a recordar lo sucedido.

Dejemos por un momento a la rubia recordando sus bromas y vayamos al templo Hikawa donde se encuentran reunidas las demás sailor scout. Todas estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa que utilizaban en otras ocasiones para estudiar.

Chicas tenemos que poner fin a esto- decía muy seriamente Michiru- basta de las bromas de Halloween de haruka.

Siii- dijeron todas al unisón

No es justo que tengamos que mortificarnos al ver llegar esta fecha al no saber quién es la siguiente víctima- decía la aguamarina.

Es cierto!!!- respondieron todas.

¿Oigan quien creen que sea este año?- trago en seco esta lita mientras les repartía un trozo de pastel de fresa a cada uno.

Hay espero no ser yo- dijo serena mientras comía su trozo- desde que el pastel come hombres me ataco no he vuelto a comer uno.

De la cabeza de todas las chicas salieron grandes gotas.

Serena tonta y que es lo que estas comiendo!!!

Hay Rei es distinto porque el pastel come hombres era de chocolate y este es de fresa.

Todas se fueron de espalda soltando fuertes suspiros. Rei estaba a punto de contestarle cuando lita la tomo por los hombros y le hizo un gesto de negación.

Bueno chicas volviendo al tema- todas volvieron su atención a Michiru- no hay que permitir que Haruka nos vuelva hacer una de las suyas

Sii yo casi muero ahogada- exclamo Rini

Lástima que fallo- dijo secretamente Mina a Rei haciendo que esta soltara una pequeña risita.

Pero que haremos para impedirlo- comento amy

Pagarle con la misma moneda, hay que darle el susto de su vida así se deje de niñerías- dijo firmemente Michiru.

Huy nunca había visto a mama Michiru tan decidida- le susurro la pequeña hotaru a setsuna que estaba sentada junto a ella.

Es que todavía no olvida lo del cementerio- contesto de la misma manera la señora del tiempo.

Aja – las demás se limitaron a asentir.

Michiru con una vena en la frente solo apretaba sus puños.

_---flash back—_

_Michiru entro a su casa cargada de bolsas de comestibles, se dirigió a la cocina y coloco estas sobre la barra, entonces empezó acomodar sus compras en los lugares que les correspondían al querer guardar la leche en el refrigerador se percato que en este había un recado de su amada rubia que decía que fuera a la dirección señalada a las once de la noche que le tenía una sorpresa._

_Media hora antes Michiru salió de su hogar abordo un taxi y le pidió que la llevara a esa dirección. Llegaron a una zona poco habitada todos los comercios estaban cerrados, el taxi se detuvo frente a una enorme reja._

_llegamos señorita_

_La chica bajo del taxi tenía un extraño presentimiento nunca había estado en ese sitio observo a su alrededor en busca de el numero doscientos treinta y cuatro, el lugar que le indico Haruka hasta que volteo a la gran reja, ahí era el sitio. De improviso se abrió la enorme reja haciendo que se escuchara un crujido de hierro viejo._

_Michiru se asusto y se trataba de convencer a sí misma que todo fue a causa del viento. La joven se aventuro a entrar al lugar, camino por un pequeño sendero iluminado por la luz de las farolas, de pronto sintió que alguien paso atrás de ella y al voltear no había nada. Siguió el caminando sin mirar atrás, no supo cuanto tiempo paso pero sentía de repente que era observada, cuando percibió algo correr a su derecha. Empezó a sentir terror paro su andar inmediatamente cuando vio aparecer frente a ella una persona con sotana y capucha negra que llevaba en su manos una hacha, Michiru salió corriendo lo más rápido que le dieron sus pies y al voltear a ver si la seguía el hombre de la hacha se tropezó con algo al ver que era lo que había causado su caída palideció, el alma se le fue a los pies pues había tropezado con una tumba volteo alrededor y se dio cuenta que ¡¡estaba en un cementerio!!. Como alma que lleva el diablo salió disparada del lugar y al llegar a la enorme reja alguien le hecho un flashazo en la cara y después empezó a oír una risa conocida. _

_-tu…- fue lo único que dijo Michiru visiblemente molesta._

_---Fin Flash back---_

Jajaja nunca había visto correr tan rápido a Michiru – dijo Haruka tirada en el suelo por tanta risa, cuando logro calmarse se sentó sobre sus piernas- lo único malo es que se la cobro mandándome a dormir al sillón por un mes aun me duele la espalda por eso- decía mientras se sobaba esta.

oooooooo

Jajaja si papa Haruka durmió en la sala bastante tiempo – decía una animada hotaru mientras Michiru apretaba cada vez más sus puños.- debo admitir que fue excelente idea lo de el hacha.

Basta!!- grito de repente la aguamarina.- ¿Quien me apoya para darle a haruka su merecido?

Yo!!!- dijeron todas.

Si hay que vengarnos de Haruka muajajajajaa- empezó a reír como maniaca Michiru produciendo temor en todas que se abrazaban entre ellas.- bien que empiece el juego.

Ooooo

31 de octubre: Halloween.

Ese día en la mañana Haruka se levanto de excelente humor al ver que por fin había llegado ese día tan anhelado, aun no decidía quien sería su victima de ese año, pero sería mejor que desayunara primero ya que con el estomago lleno pensaba mejor. Al llegar a la cocina vio que en la barra había un papel en el cual se distinguía hermosa caligrafía "Haruka esta noche las chicas darán una fiesta de Halloween en el templo de Rei, fui ayudarlas a comprar las cosas que faltan nos vemos ahí a media noche con amor Michiru."

-genial!- exclamo la joven mientras en sus ojos se veía cierta chispa que no auguraba nada bueno- en lugar de asustar a una asustare a todas jajaja matare dos pájaros de un tiro más bien serán nueve pájaros jajajajaja

Esa noche azotaban fuertes vientos y hacia un frio que era capaz de helar hasta el infierno. Haruka se dirigía al templo cuando llego a este vio todo desolado no había rastro de las chicas seguro se habían atrasado comprando las cosas pensó la joven. Todo estaba sumergido en un silencio sepulcral, escuchaba su propia respiración que era lenta y pausada todo eso fue roto de repente por el graznido de un cuervo. Haruka voltea hacia la copa de un árbol y ve esa ave negra que no le quitaba la vista de encima, en eso el cuervo se lanza sobre el haciendo que Haruka corra hacia los arboles a refugiarse del ataque del animal.

Corre durante minutos sintiendo el aleteo del cuervo junto a su oreja, se tira al suelo tapándose la cabeza con las manos y así esta un tiempo hasta darse cuenta que el animal se a marchado, se levanta y sacude la tierra de su pantalón observa a su alrededor y ve que está en un claro del bosque todo esta tan quieto, en eso escucha una risa infantil capaz de erizar los cabellos de la nuca a cualquiera, ve que entre los arboles una luz blanca que se va acercando cada vez más a ella, no dispuesta a que esta llegara a ella sale corriendo entre árboles y arbustos sin dejar de escuchar esa horrible risa, el viento empieza a rugir moviendo las copas de los arboles formando figuras extrañas en las sombras asustando a Haruka. Estaba aterrada nunca había sentido tanto temor en su vida en eso frente de ella ve una enorme sombra con ojos verdes y cae al suelo solo, con sus manos se ayuda alejarse de esa criatura ya que es incapaz de levantarse.

La sombra empieza a reír de manera escalofriante. Detrás de Haruka se escucha un movimiento voltea y ve un encapuchado que saca una enorme oz con el fin de acabar con la vida de Haruka.

Nooooooooooo!!!- grita la joven.

haruka cierra los ojos involuntariamente esperando ser descuartizada pasa un tiempo y no pasa nada, se aventura abrir un ojo y ve que frente de ella sigue el encapuchado que empieza a reír con vos de mujer mejor dicho de mujeres. El ser se quita el traje dejando ver a mina que esta sobre los hombres de serena.

Feliz día de halloween Haruka- le desean las rubias mientras hacen la v de victoria con sus manos.

Estaban todas sentadas en la entrada del templo bebiendo te y burlándose de Haruka.

Jajaja te pagamos con la misma moneda jajajaja

Si eso es para que aprendas a no gastar ese tipo de bromas haruka.

Lo sé, lo sé chicas me pase mucho con ustedes lo tengo bien merecido- dijo abatida la sailor del viento.

¿volverás asustarnos?- le pregunto lita.

No lo prometo- dijo cabizbaja

Ten Haruka aquí tienes una foto para tu álbum de bromas.- Michiru le entrego la foto que le había tomado justo en el momento que apareció el encapuchado.

Jajaja saben cuál es mi parte favorita- decía mina- cuando Raven ataco a Haruka jajaja

¿Raven?

Si así se llama el cuervo de Rei "que original nombre" Raven el cuervo jajajaja

Mina!!!- dijo molesta la pelinegra.

Si de verdad me asuste mucho, oigan chicas solo una cosa

Que haruka

Si mina y serena eran las de la oz ¿Quién la que estaba oculta entre las sombras?

¿Cómo?- exclamaron todas sorprendidas.

Si antes que llegara mina y serena había una enorme sombra de ojos verdes su risa si que era atemori…- Haruka se cayó al ver la expresión asustada de las chicas.- ¿qué pasa?

Haruka las únicas que estaban en esa parte del bosque eran mina y serena, las demás nos quedamos en el claro- dijo una seria setsuna.

¿Están de broma verdad?

No papa Haruka, estamos diciendo la verdad- dijo hotaru.

¿Entonces quién diablos era?

En eso se escucho por todo el lugar una malévola carcajada, que las hizo pegar un brinco en su asiento.

O,o – todas salieron corriendo despavoridas del lugar.

_**FIN**_


End file.
